


In which Bokutou is depressed and Yuuji is the sun

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: All of his friends had already met their soulmates, so Bokuto was beginning to give up hope. If they hadn't met by now, even though they both played volleyball, then it would probably never happen, right?





	In which Bokutou is depressed and Yuuji is the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangaManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/gifts).

> Happy Birthday MangaManiac!

Most people met their soulmates during their last year of high school or during college. 

That was an established fact.

But Bokuto was beginning to feel like he would never meet his. So many of his volleyball friends had already met their soulmates, after all. Kuroo and Kenma. Akaashi and Sugawara. Even little Chibi-chan and that setter of his.

But Bokuto had graduated high school, and now finished one year of college, and he _still_ had yet to meet his soulmate. And he even knew that the guy played volleyball! There were only so many teams, they _should_ have met by now. But Bokuto didn’t recognize the uniform, which meant it wasn’t a team that had been at nationals any of the years Fukurodani had gone—not that Bokuto cared! But it would have made life a little easier.

He sighed.

Akaashi sat down next to him on the train station bench. “You’ll find him, Bokuto-san.”

“But what if I don’t?!” Bokuto groaned, putting his head in his hands. “What if I never find him and he stops playing volleyball so I lose my biggest clue and—”

“You’ll find him.”

“Akaaaaashiii.” Bokuto pouted. “There are plenty of people that don’t find their soulmates until they’re like, in their thirties! Working somewhere! What if I’m one of those?! I don’t want to wait that long!”

“You and your soulmate both rush toward everything. You’ll find each other soon, because you’re rushing toward each other.”

“That sounds so pretty.” Bokuto sighed, pulling lint off the edge of his sleeve. “But what if it’s not true? Or what if he rushes by so fast that I miss him?”

“From what you’ve told me, Bokuto-san, he’s impossible to miss.”

“Well, that’s true.” Bokuto frowned. He knew his soulmate had two-tone died hair, like his own, but blonde and brown, but he didn’t _actually_ know what it looked like. In one of the soulmate memories Bokuto had seen, someone had just commented on his soulmate's hair during volleyball practice. Hair like that would surely stand out, though, right? And if his soulmate knew about Bokuto's hair, he would stand out too, right? But Bokuto had been featured in the high school magazine! So if he knew Bokuto’s hair, he could have found Bokuto during high school easily and—

What if his soulmate didn’t _want_ to find Bokuto?! That would suck so bad! “GAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Bokuto tilted his head back, letting out a loud yell of frustration. A few passerby gave them a shock look, then picked up their pace to rush by them.

Akaashi’s sigh was angry, this time. “Bokuto-san, please stop from making a scene.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just….” Bokuto hung his head. “He’s so amazing. He’s loud and has just as much energy as I do and he’s funny and never lets anything get him down and he likes beetles and jumps a lot and—”

“Bokuto-san, I am well aware.” Akaashi gestured toward their gym bags at their feet, “But maybe you should be focusing on the first years that are coming today? The ones that are trying out for the team?”

Bokuto groaned. “I knew I would be a horrible captain. Why did they make me captain? It’s just my second year! And none of them help me like you do, Akaashi!”

“You’ve been getting better, Bokuto-san. You’re just having a lot of emotions today. It’s a big day. You could meet him.”

“I won’t.”

“You could.” Akaashi stood up, shouldering his bag. “Your soulmate is in my year, correct?”

“That doesn’t mean he came to this school.”

“But it’s possible. He could have even seen a memory that let him know to come here.”

“Won’t happen.” Bokuto shook his head, still playing with his sleeve. “We don’t have good luck like that.”

That earned him another sigh. “You don’t know that, Bokuto-san.”

“Yes, I do!” Bokuto pouted. “If either of us had good luck, we would have met in high school. But we didn’t. So we both have bad luck.”

“That is completely illogical.”

“You’re illogical.”

The music for the incoming train drowned out Akaashi’s frustrated groan, and the setter grabbed Bokuto’s hand, hauling the spiker to his feet. “Well, regardless of whether or not you’ll meet him, you still need to go to tryouts.”

“I knooooow, but I don’t want to.” Bokuto stumbled after the setter, tossing his own bag onto his shoulder before holding onto the train’s pole. 

There was no way he would meet his soulmate today.

There just wasn’t.

How would he even know? Well, besides the hair. But plenty of people dyed their hair and played volleyball and were loud and jumped a lot.

Ok, maybe he’d be able to tell.

Maybe.

But all of those characteristics fit Karasuno's libero, and Bokuto knew that little guy wasn’t his soulmate, because he was soulmates with Karasuno’s old ace. And what if Bokuto’s soulmate wasn’t even dying his hair anymore? People changed their minds about that kind of thing all the time!

Bokuto sighed. 

Really, there was no way for him to know. He couldn’t exactly touch everybody he thought might be his soulmate.

It was hopeless.

Why hadn’t the memories given him something better to go off of?! He had practically nothing helpful to find his soulmate. 

Two stations later, the train slowed to a stop, and Bokuto followed Akaashi off the train, his shoulders still slumped. 

Mindlessly, Bokuto crossed the campus and set up the gym, barely noticing Akaashi’s worried frown as he watched him. 

Then the new first years came in. 

None of them had two-tone hair.

Bokuto did his best to smile and welcome them, and he was pretty sure he managed a lot better than he’d ever done in high school, but his heart just wasn’t into it. 

He explained about the team, had the members introduce themselves, talked about their past season, their goals for the future season, and all of that, but it was hard to keep smiling. Really hard.

And then he walked in.

Bokuto froze, staring at the ray of sunshine.

“Sorry I’m late!!” The guy practically bounced across the gym floor. “Man, this campus is huge!” 

He had two-tone hair. Blonde on top with an undercut that was brown. He had lots of energy, a loud voice, was bouncing… he checked off every trait Bokuto knew of. 

Bokuto grinned, a big actual true grin this time, daring to hope that _just maybe_ this was his soulmate. “Yeah, man, it’s cool. This place is huge. What’s your name?” He looked down at the list, pretending to check for the first year’s name while really he watched him as he took in his surroundings.

“I’m Terushima Yuuji!” 

His grin was so bright it made Bokuto want to cry. And his voice was so happy! Like he was still laughing from some awesome joke he’d been told. 

“Bokutou Koutarou! I’m the captain here!” This had to be him. It had to! He held out his hand nervously. He hadn’t shook hands with the other first years, but he just _had_ to know….

A warm, calloused hand clasped his, and Bokuto swore he could see rays of sunshine. Everything about this guy was warm and he made Bokuto feel so comfortable and happy. 

“Yeah!!” The guy jumped up in excitement, still not letting go of Bokuto’s hand. “I knew it! Man, when I first saw you, I was like, ‘no way!’” He laughed, and Bokuto saw a tongue piercing, which was so awesome and manly and his soulmate had piercings which was so cool—

“Dude, you ok there?” 

“The best!” Bokutou grinned, and his soulmate grinned back, and he was in heaven.

His soulmate finally let go of his hand, only to begin waving his arms around in excitement. “I can’t believe my soulmate’s the team captain! That’s freaking awesome! We’re going to have so much fun together!” 

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Oh! Right! “Terushima, th—”

“Yuuji, dude!”

“Right! Then you can call me Koutarou!” He grinned. No one called him Koutarou, but this was his soulmate, and he didn’t want him to call him anything else!

Akaashi sighed next to Bokuto. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto-san’s best friend. I’m trying out for the team as a first year, as well.” Akaashi gave a slight bow as Yuuji tilted his head back, laughing. 

“Nice to meet you, man! Like, in person, that is. I’ve seen you a lot in his memories.” Yuuji jerked his thumb toward Bokuto with a grin and Bokuto wanted to know so much more. Of course Akaashi had been in his memories! Akaashi was the best! But what else had Yuuji seen? Had he figured out more than Bokuto? He’d at least known his best friend, which was awesome!

Akaashi looked between them, his eyebrows creased for a second before he offered a small smile. “I am very glad that you have found each other. Should I go ask the coach to give you a few minutes, or will we be continuing with the try-outs?”

“Right!” Memories later. He had to be responsible and all that. Bokuto rubbed the back of his head. “We should probably get going with those again, huh?” He offered his soulmate a grin, then motioned toward the court where several people were standing, watching them. “Why don’t you sub in for #7? We can talk afterwards.”

Yuuji gave him a thumbs up, “Sounds good, man! Let’s have some fun!” And then he was bouncing over toward the team. 

Bokuto grinned, clapping his hands together. “Hey, hey, hey, let’s keep this ball rolling! The score is 13-12, red team in the lead!” Slowly, the teams turned to face the net, and then the serve went up.

It was soooooo difficult to watch the match and not just stare at his soulmate as he bounced over the court, pulling all sorts of crazy moves that were so completely awesome. 

Bokuto wanted to have fun on the court with him. He was practically itching to spike the ball, and then there was the fact that Yuuji would be a really good decoy, almost like chibi-chan with the surprise moves, while Bokuto could hold down the traditional shots… 

His soulmate was like a bright raging sun on the court, dazzling people’s eyes to the point that they couldn’t look away. And Bokuto wanted to be right at his side, soaking up his warmth.

Yuuji would be his sun, and Bokuto would be the owl that dared to fly during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the one-shot with this rarepair! :D As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to talk about my work, writing, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us on my discord server! You can be active as much or as little as you want. I post chapter previews for my work there and try to give people a heads up about when the new chapters/one-shots are coming. https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
